The present invention relates broadly to articles that transform interleaved images into special effects images by conveying depth perception. Specifically, the invention relates to black line screens that can be positioned over an interleaved image, and are producible in a variety of sizes and character.
A variety of viewing devices have been developed that are capable of transforming flat, printed images into special effect or impact-producing images, such as 3D, motion, or animation. These images are often used for advertising, to catch viewers""eyes as they pass by, as well as for decorative purposes to achieve attention-grabbing effects. Commonly used devices that are placed over printed images include lenticular lens sheets, barrier strip systems and black line screens. These devices are generally mounted on media which hold interleaved images. The interleaved images are frequently made using computer assisted photographic interlacing techniques.
U.S Pat. No. 5,035,929 teaches a three-dimensional (3D) picture having a transparent substrate with non-transparent lines on the top surface and a photographic picture on the bottom surface.
U.S. 4,927,238 provides 3D displays using a black line viewing screen having parallel lines, a photographic image, air space, a supporting frame, and an illuminating light box.
Black line screens are generally made from a clear plastic film. Evenly spaced dark parallel lines are then printed or deposited onto one surface of the film. Conventional methods of printing include silk screen printing, offset, lithography, photography, thermal ink jet, and piezo ink jet. These methods, in the past, however, are only able to print on substrates that are limited in size and quality. Large poster sized images that can be spotted from many yards away are currently only able to be transformed into special effects images using lenticular lenses. Fabrication of lenticular lenses, however, can be costly and difficult. Lenticular lenses also become quite heavy and cumbersome during assembly. Thus it would be advantageous to assemble special effects images having a black line screen.
It would be highly advantageous to provide black line screens in a variety of sizes, including large and extra-large sizes, yet still be effective in providing depth and parallax to achieve special effects imaging.
To achieve larger-than-life size special effects images, black line screen viewing devices are provided that can be fabricated in sufficiently large sizes and be layered over interleaved images. The devices can also be provided in very small sizes for making closely observed special effects images. Methods of producing and using the black line screen viewing devices are also provided
As used herein, the following terms are intended to have the following meanings:
xe2x80x9cspecial effects imagingxe2x80x9d is used to describe a class of graphic imaging techniques that produce, for example, 3D graphics, flip images, animation, motion, flip-motion, or a combination thereof;
xe2x80x9cinterleaved imagexe2x80x9d means a composite image made using the process of interlacing narrow slices or strips taken from multiple yet different images;
xe2x80x9cblackxe2x80x9d means the absorption of all colors; the term is intended to encompass very deep dark colors that are in drastic contrast to white, and such colors may or may not fall under the category of black, per se.
xe2x80x9ctransparentxe2x80x9d is descriptive of an area through which images, color, and light can be seen.
In one aspect of the invention, a viewing device is provided having a lineal pattern of alternating transparent and non-transparent regions printed on a media, where the non-transparent regions have edges that have an Edge Roughness greater than 2 micrometers.
In another aspect of the invention, a viewing device is provided in a continuous roll form suitable for automated manufacturing lines.